


Job (Not) Well Done

by tuesday



Category: Dwarf Fortress
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: In which an adventurer is trying and should probably be stopped.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Job (Not) Well Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).



It was an accident. Reg hadn't wanted any of those other adventurers to die. He just wanted very much to live while fulfilling his adventurer dreams. This was best achieved by recruiting brave, strong warriors to go on quests with him, who could kill all the terrifying monsters while Reg hid in the back and basked in the warm glow of a job well done.

This job was not well done. This job was not even medium well done. This job was rare bits of elves and dwarves strewn all over a cave floor while Reg tried not to gibber in terror as he fled.

There was a city of elves a little ways down the road. One of the dwarves had scratched the night creature's spleen and another had broken its little toe. Surely if Reg threw enough warriors at the problem, one of them could eventually solve it?

(No. The answer was no.)


End file.
